Shooting Stars
by Night-n-Sky
Summary: The Doctor takes Rose to a magical planet for a bit of stargazing. Who would have thought that both their wishes would come true?


**Author's Note: **Helloooooo, dear readers!

This is my 1st fanfiction ever written *blushes*... I hope you'll enjoy it. I am not an experienced writer and my native language isn't English, but I do my best! I just try to show you how much I love Doctor Who (^-^)V

Please leave behind a review, but no fires *hides behind rock*

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Doctor or Rose or any other Doctor Who character. They're just sitting here in my mind, telling me stories.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Rose asked as she watched the Doctor jumping around the consoles with a huge grin.

The Doctor looked up at her. "It's a surprise!"

Rose rolled her eyes and laughed. "Yes, I know you're full of surprises, but you look more excited today."

The Doctor stopped jumping as the TARDIS landed and he studied Rose's face. His eyes softened. "I hope you'll like it. Never been here before myself, but I've heard this is the perfect place for stargazing." He walked over to her and took her hand, tangling his fingers into hers. Rose felt a sudden warm feeling rush through her body as he touched her. Why was he behaving so differently?

"Come on! Maybe we can spot some shooting stars!" His huge grin appeared on his face again and he almost ran out of the TARDIS, dragging an astonished Rose behind him.

As soon as they stepped outside into the night air, Rose was gob smacked. "This… this is beautiful!" The TARDIS had landed on an open field. White and blue alien flowers covered the purple grass and they could hear a slow-moving brooklet nearby. In the distance, mountains were visible. They shone as if they were covered in glitter. Rose looked up and saw millions of stars. Each and every star was clearly visible and shining brightly. Rose remembered the times when she looked up at the sky in London. Not many stars were visible due to the lights and pollution, but here… Rose suddenly sniffed and kneeled down. "Apple grass? We're not on New Earth, are we?"

The Doctor chuckled and kneeled beside her "No, this planet is called the Purple Moon of the Forbidden Stars. I wonder why they call it 'Forbidden Stars'? Stargazing isn't forbidden. Weeeell, maybe on some planets. Weeeell, they don't have stars so they can't stargaze…" Rose gave him a back-to-the-point-look and he smiled "…but the name sounds so magical and romantic." Rose felt as if all the air had been sucked out of her. Did he just say 'romantic'?

The Doctor stood up and reached for her hand. Still astonished, Rose took his hand and they walked through the grass, taking in the landscape, until he stopped and took off his coat. He spread it out over the ground and lied down on it, gesturing for Rose to join him. He stared right into her eyes for a few seconds before he turned his attention to the sky.

"You see that shiny star over there? Well, if you follow it for, hmmmm, let's say 5 years and then turn to the right, you'll reach planet earth." The Doctor explained, waving his hands through the air. He looked at Rose who was giggling and clearly enjoying his explanation. She caught him watching her and she stopped laughing. His eyes were so soft. She felt how he took her hand and stroked it with his thumb. Rose couldn't say a word, overcome by the warm feeling and she only blushed. Rose turned her attention back to the sky as a bright glow lit up the sky.

"A shooting star!" Rose said and poked the Doctor in his ribs. "Quickly, make a wish!" Rose closed her eyes and made that one wish she knew never would come true. "It's beautiful! Isn't it?"

The Doctor didn't see the shooting star and kept on looking at Rose, taking in the sparkle in her eyes and the flush on her cheeks. "Yes. Yes, very beautiful. The most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He let go of her hand and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. Rose, surprised of his touch, couldn't move. He smiled and gently hooked a finger under her chin, turning her face to him. He suddenly took her face between his hands and moved closer, his lips almost touching hers. "Oh, I already made my wish, Rose." And then he kissed her. His kiss was soft and sweet, yet urgent as he put all his love he felt for this amazing girl into this one, special moment. Rose began to register what was happening and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him even closer to her. She kissed him back, her lips moving against his. He let go of her lips and rested his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes.

"Oh Rose, you are my shooting star. You are the one who lights up my sky. You are the one who made my wish come true. I… I love you."

Rose wasn't aware of a tear rolling down her cheek until the Doctor swept it away with his thumb. She smiled. "Do you know what I wished for when I saw that star?" The Doctor shook his head. "This…" and she kissed him again. "I love you too, Doctor."

Fin.


End file.
